


You Deserve So Much More

by icyghost154



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Other, Passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyghost154/pseuds/icyghost154
Summary: One-Shot.Graves wants to help pick up the pieces of the broken boy in the alley. Credence wants to feel something, anything, again. "The things you feel, are far from wrong. You need to trust me on that."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Graves/Credence one-shot, drawing inspiration from some scenes in the movie and some fantastic work that I've read on here!
> 
> I suppose its an AU where Grindelwald is not present in their relationship, and Graves has no ulterior motive with his meetings with Credence. He purely wants to help the boy, in the safest way possible. 
> 
> I did write this at 2am, while my heart was still fluttering from watching FBAWTFT for the second time, so excuse any extensive detail. I want to write a more explicit follow-up to this, so let me know if you like this and want a little more ;)

There he was. Credence was still too afraid to approach with as such gusto as his heart desired, but Graves hurried to him anyways. He was immediately met with the warmth of Graves' arms around him, bringing him tighter into him than anyone ever had. Credence felt the familiar rush of colour to his pale cheeks, but no longer hid it.

Graves gripped Credence by the shoulders and broke the embrace, taking in the boy before him. The boy's mocha eyes swum with tears, but a small smile hid behind his chapped lips. His cheekbones seemed sharper than ever, causing Graves to recall how small the boy had felt in his arms. 

"When did you last eat, Credence?" Graves asked, concerningly, willing his eyes to meet with his own.

The boy bowed his head in shame, not wanting his saviour to be upset with him.

"Just tell me the truth, Credence." He spoke firmly, but with assurance that the boy could confide without consequence.

"2 days. Sh-she punished me again." Credence murmured, the words barely leaving his trembling lips.

Graves sucked in the cold air, looking to the sky for a reason to not burst into the Barebone's residence and finish off the old hag himself. It hurt Graves so much to see this boy helpless against the wretched women's cruel punishments and wicked belt lashings.

"Show me the damage, Credence."

Expecting the boy to draw his scarred hands from his cloak to Graves to fix, Credence instead reluctantly pulled his sleeves up. Graves fought back an expletive.

Bright, red lashings coated the boy's once milky-white forearms. Credence whimpered at the sight of them, each mark bringing back violent visions of how they came to be. The cursings to hell. The white-hot pain that had followed every strike. The burn of the coat against the marks. The low ache in his stomach, a constant reminder of his wrong-doings. This was too much. Credence's vision swam before him as his legs buckled and he found himself on the grimy floor of the alley.

"Credence! Credence, are you okay? Oh Christ, please, you've suffered too much!"

Graves swore, kneeling at his side, extracting his wand and coaxing the violently-shaking boy to give him his arms to fix. Credence's eyes remained closed but he felt pleasure at the cool touch of Graves' spell. He had felt this on his hands before, the breezy wiping of the hot, itching pain, that left his palms feeling silky and new. But this time was different. After the pain of every lash was removed from his arms, a soft caress followed. Credence lifted his eyes slowly to see Graves tracing every healing wound with his thumb, drawing patterns of shapes and stroking the newly formed skin. A soft hand cupped Credence's chin and he felt paralyzed by his touch. His body stopped convulsing and as Graves raised his head, their eyes met.

"Credence. I am here to help you. You deserve so much more than this, my boy. I care about you, I've cared about you the moment I saw you. That's important for you to know. You may feel, in that cursed household, that you are alone, and that no-one understands the things you are going through. But a special boy like you, I understand. The things you feel, are far from wrong. You need to trust me on that."

Graves helped the boy to his feet, his hand leaving his chin and resting on his neck. Credence couldn't take his eyes off the man before him. His hero. His saviour.

Graves pulled Credence close to him, so that the boy's chin was nuzzled comfortably on his shoulder and in the crook of Graves neck. Graves' lips grazed Credence's ear and whispered words that brought a warmth to the boy's cold and abused heart. Words that gushed adrenalin through his blood down to where Credence had never thought that it could. The fragile, broken boy didn't want him to stop, pushing his face further towards Graves' neck, his plushy lips resting upon the warm skin of his liberator.

Finally Graves pulled his face away, taking his thumb and dragging it across the boy's lips. Credence looked up in need of Graves' gentle touch. Graves fought every urge not to feed into his desires, to bring what they were both craving to the boy's tortured life. 

"We will see each other again sooner than you think, my boy. I promise. I will always come back for you."

And with a crack, he was gone, leaving Credence in the alley with newfound feelings of fiery passion, nurturing and lust.


	2. Please Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves is unable to contain his urges any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some requests, I'm writing another more intense part to the original one-shot! This was my first fanfiction that I've ever written, let alone posted so thank you for all the kudos and comments, they brighten my day!
> 
> To be clear again, this is an AU in which Grindelwald is not present so no emotional manipulation can be found here, seen a lot of testy tumblr posts about this ship specifically. Only sweet original Graves and Credence here.
> 
> Sorry that a lot of this had some more background context, I suppose its more fluff than lust, but I hope that it was fufilling enough for you guys to enjoy :)) Thank you!

Credence had got nimbler at his quick escapes from Mary Lou's gaze, as he handed out flyers on a chilly Tuesday evening. He only had to wait until she focused her attention on some poor soul in the crowd and he could dash, keeping a steady eye on the grand clock that towered over the familiar alley way.

Credence, still cautious of prying eyes, would stalk to the very end of the alley, eyes against the grimy floor and hands shoved deep inside his coat pockets. He would wait here, for as long as it took, for his saviour.

The clock sounded, signalling another hour that Graves had not arrived to the boy's aid. Credence distracted himself with the weeping wounds in his hands. Mary Lou had smelt Graves' musky scent on his coat once he had arrived home and suspected nothing good. Credence reassured himself that Mary Lou still did not know about Graves, but was simply looking for an excuse to hit the boy. 25 lashes to his palms, once pure white and smooth, now raw and rough.

A sharp crack sounded through the alleyway and Credence jumped, ripping a fresh scab from his hand and causing it to bled once again. He stuttered as Graves marched towards him, looking more concerned and anxious than ever.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Credence. MACUSA work can sometimes get the best of me."

"N-no sir, I'm sorry. I sh-shouldn't expect you to always help me all the time." Credence felt needier than ever, and while he still revelled in Graves' comfort, guilt tore at his heart for how much he depended on the older wizard.

"Credence, you don't have to apologise for waiting for me. I'm here now, that's what matters." 

Graves' eyes widened and looked into Credence's, with more intensity than ever before. His brain was still in a whirlwind, having dashed out of the Ministry and haphazardly apparating to the alley. But it was the thought of visiting Credence that had kept him focused and determined to get through the slow day at work. During meetings, paperwork and quiet lunches at the office, images and thoughts of the boy ran through his head. They had thrown Graves at first; he had never seen this side of him. Most of his colleagues knew him as a fair, but one to stick to authority, wizard who kept his personal life a secret from virtually everyone he worked with. Credence had been his secret and as Graves thought about it, he was Credences' secret too. It made their encounters even more thrilling, he thought.

Graves no longer waited for Credence to reveal his palms. He instead gently tugged the coat cloth from the boy's hands and examined them closely. Graves let out a sigh as he noticed the all too familiar raw marks.

"What was this for, Credence? What could she have possibly found as an excuse to hit you like this, again?"

Credence hesitated, knowing that the truth would hurt Graves. But, he could and would never lie to the man who had given him such warmth.

"S-she smelt your scent, sir-sorry-Percival. On my coat. After the last...meeting."

Graves stepped away from Credence and stopped himself from punching the alleyway brick wall. Stupid! He had been so foolish to let this happen, of course that wretched woman wouldn't miss a thing. He took another glance at the boy's torn-up hands and winced. I am the cause of this, he thought. I let this happen to this boy. And I promised him that I would make it all better. Graves wanted to bundle Credence up in his arms once more, but he couldn't.

Credence's worst fears were coming to light. The man who had saved him from the dark and miserable life he lead, was beating himself up for Mary Lou's punishment and now he would have to leave forever. Just like everyone else who had tried to save him. Tina, more specifically. She had had no choice, but her emotions had got the better of her. Credence shook the image of dear Tina from his head and stuttered out a plea.

"Percival...please. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry that I...need you all the time, but I cannot cope with this without you. Please don't leave." Credence's speech became more breathless and desperate. "Please..don't leave...me." He weakly held out a hand to Graves, who now leant against the wall, staring up at the sky.

There was silence between the two, broken only by the beginning of Credence's wimpers. He could see the blankness in Graves' eyes and how they filled with guilt. He would leave Credence and never return.

 

Suddenly, there was a strong hand beneath Credence's chin and lips were crashing against his own, hungry and fast. The force stunned Credence as his eyes widened and he saw the scruff of Graves, passionately attacking his mouth. The kiss was deep, and all Credence could do was take it - he had had no such experience. Credence's arms hung by his sides, paralyzed, and his head ground against the brick wall. Graves' hands travelled up Credence's arms to his neck, clinging onto it for as long as his mind let him. 

Then he stopped.

Wiping his mouth and staring at the ground, Graves' released the boy, immediately ashamed of his effort to contain his desires. He felt guilty, felt like he had taken clear advantage of the fragile Credence and by the look on Credence's face, completely tormented him. He shook his head and stammered.

"I'm-I'm sorry Credence, I-I really don't know...I couldn't control...Mary Lou shouldn't be able to tell...I'm sorry, this is not all you are to me. I care, Credence, I care, I'm sorry." 

Graves began to lose will with his words, something that had never happened. The guilt washed over him like waves on the shore, each wave bringing new pain to his heart as he glanced up at the confused and stone-cold eyes of the boy. But there was something inside Graves, a part that he suppressed with all of his might, that had loved every second of the kiss. The way Credence had opened his mouth willingly after initial impact, had let him take complete control. Credence had felt so small, so delicious, so starved of human contact that he had lapped up every second. His lips had felt so supple, and Graves forceful tongue had rendered them powerless.

Graves took several steps back from the boy, afraid of his own ability. If he had stepped any further away, he wouldn't have heard the timid but meaningful murmur from Credence.

"Please do it again."


End file.
